DC Reapers - Omega's Judgement
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to Rise of Omega. Many generations have passed since the war between the Forever Empire and the heroes of this universe ended. With Earth in ruins the last of humanity fled to a new world across the stars, but a ruthless AI known as Omega plans her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to 2014 and I hope everyone is ready for a new story of the New Year. I want to thank my friend General Herbison who helped write this story with me. Yes, it's another crossover work we are doing and we hope everyone will like how this goes. For those who don't know about who the general or his work then check his stories out to find out.**

**For those who also don't know about Rise of Omega, which came before this story then I suggest you read it. That way you know what is going on and won't get confused. Let's get started with the disclaimer since I doubt anyone is reading this. General and I don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach, or Star Wars just our own OC. Now, let the story begin!**

**Prologue**

Greetings, my name is not important, but what I'm about to tell you is important. This is the story about what happened to my old home, why we had to leave it, and how one man's desire for revenge destroyed it all.

Long ago there was once an evil empire called the Forever Empire. This empire came from another world where it caused nothing but death and destruction. It came to our world in secrecy and became a world-wide industrial organization under the name Markoneous. Its leader was a man named Alexander Markoneous and is responsible for the destruction of our world.

Many saw this man as a good guy and never thought of him as a monster. They were wrong. What no one knew is that he was a ruthless dictator that secretly build an army of machines and weapons of mass destruction to wage war on our heroes who protected our world from all evil, the Justice League and the Teen Titans.

Alexander allied himself with a renegade Soul Reaper named Talsein Yamamoto. Talsein betrayed his people and formed a secret organization with one purpose, to reshape the world in his image. To create a new world where there wouldn't be any conflict, but also no free will which is something the heroes couldn't allow to happen.

Together both men conquered the Soul Society and Earth, imprisoning the heroes. Thankfully there were some heroes and Soul Reapers who escaped. They worked together and help free their allies. Together they stopped Talsein and forced Markoneous to retreat back to where he came from.

Time passed and peace returned, but the Forever Empire had not given up as we thought they would. Now under the command of Markoneous's daughter, Marrissa, a division of them had returned. Marrissa, her brother Scar, her lover Talon, and the Forever Empire's most devoted military leader, General Maraxus came back to our world for revenge.

At first the heroes kept them at bay from taking over, but then came something the heroes didn't expect. It was a new weapon that would defeat our heroes and take over not just our world, but every other world as well. This weapon was a suit of armour called, Omega.

The suit was worn by a deranged psychopath known as Mark IV, a clone of the Emperor. Mark IV went on a killing spree to murder all who he deemed unworthy. He killed Scar, Tetsip, and almost did the same to Marrissa, Talon, and Maraxus. Eventually he and Omega were stopped, but it came with a heavy cost. Ronin Suzuki, a Soul Reaper sacrificed his life to stop Mark IV once and for all and help bring peace back to our world again.

With that defeat Marrissa, Talon, and Markoneous denounced the Forever Empire and stood alongside the heroes of this world, helping to lead the future protectors. But even with all of these victories one individual still swore to destroy us all.

General Maraxus survived the final battle with Omega. He had his cyborg children, Carina Alpha and Carina Beta, recover the designs for the armour and also a disc containing decades of information on Soul Reapers which he planned to use to destroy them.

For a long time there was no indication of the Forever Empire returning yet again to destroy us. But we realised too late that we had been helping it prepare.

Deep beneath the Earth's surface was a vault that contained a living computer program, an AI, that had been created by General Maraxus and planted there in long-term hibernation until it was ready to activate. When it came online it infected every possible electronic device in the world.

Every mobile phone became a bomb, every computer a weapon, military networks crashed and their missiles were launched, economies collapsed and records were erased, the entire planet was shut down in less than five minutes with billions of casualties.

While everyone was confused and the world in chaos machine armies emerged from bunkers and swarmed the planet. The skies were darkened by ships and drones while robots marched through the cities, killing everyone they saw.

Our world's heroes came to the aid of its people and fought back. Despite no communications and technology on their side the heroes managed to fight off the enemies, until they received a message that was broadcasted from an AI that was responsible for all of this. This AI was the third Carina that Maraxus created its name was, Carina Omega.

She spoke to the human race and told us that our world had stood in the way of the Forever Empire long enough. She had been created to purge us from existence.

The war continued on until it reached its critical stage. Billions of people were killed or converted into her machines. Our world's governments tried to stop her, but not even their weapons, and armies could stop her machines. She filled the world with fear using an orbital satellite network created by Markoneous Industries to burn whole cities, towns, and hidden villages at a time. She would start at every country's capitals in every part of the world. No one was safe, not even our heroes who protected the earth. The heroes fought hard to protect the people, but many were killed until there were only a few left.

Carina Omega revealed herself to the remaining humans and challenged them. Many fought her, but all failed until our world's last hope came to stop her. He was known to many as the Superman of our world. He fought against the machine army alone taking down many of them until he came across Carina Omega.

At first it looked like Superman would win and peace would be restored on our world, but it didn't happen. The suit she wore gave her complete knowledge and power that she used to fight back against our hero. In the end our world's last hope died when Carina Omega killed Superman.

Many waited for the end to come until came a new hope. This new hero appeared and challenged Carina Omega to battle. She accepted and the final battle for our world began. The new hero fought on with great bravery and power, but like Superman this hero also proved to be no match for Carina.

As the people looked on as their last hope was about to be destroyed the hero did something shocking. During his fights with the machine empire and their empress his allies and the remaining heroes had managed to infect a virus into the network that connected all the drones to their leader.

With that virus in effect Carina Omega was trapped in her body and unable to access her weapons or armies for help. The hero seized his chance and delivered a crippling blow to her body, slicing the machine in two.

The intelligence that was Carina Omega was then sealed away in a vault deep beneath Pluto's surface, never to awaken again.

The people celebrated in joy that Carina Omega was defeated. However, with every great victory comes a great tragedy. Yes we won, but our world lost. Our home, our planet suffered so much damage from the fighting that it no longer could sustain us or any life on the planet. So we had to make a choice, a hard one. We had to abandon our home.

So we found a new world where we can live on and moved away from our world. As for our mysterious hero he disappeared. Many think he left because he failed to save everyone, because he failed to save our world, or maybe the fighting took a lot out of him. I don't know, all I know is we owe our lives to him for saving us.

Now we must move on and start a new life. Hopefully this life will be different from our old one and we will not make the same mistakes we did in the past. Maybe even one day we'll see the hero who saved our world again, maybe.

**Awwww short I know, but we thought it would be good to end it here. I hope everyone likes how this went. General wrote the prologue, but I helped edit it a little. Also yes Superman is dead and for those who don't know what Omega is, then I suggest you check out the previous story before this so you can find out. **

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't review or leave flame reviews. It's time to go, take care, and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is here and I want to thank those who left the reviews for the story. I the General and I appreciate the comments that were left for our story and we're glad everyone enjoyed how the story began. Now let's get to the disclaimer. We don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, or Star Wars universe just our own OC. Let the story begin!**

**Chapter II**

_30th century_

It's a quiet day in New Metropolis on Earth Two. The people are enjoying another peaceful day in their new world where crime is at its lowest, there isn't many major conflicts like the ones they had in their old world, no pollution, and everyone going about their day like it's all normal. That is until a bus got blown up causing the people to take off running.

As the people ran they heard maniacal laughter from above. "Run, human scum."

A figure in a dark cloak shot off what lightning towards the people. The figure continued shooting at the people landing on top of the HNN (Humanity's News Network) building. The police arrived, but only to help direct people to safety.

"Come on people, is there anyone who can help me have some fun?" said the figure who was about to attack the police when a car is flew towards him. The figure was hit and was sent flying towards a deserted street. He crashed and got up rubbing his head, while looking around to see who hit him. "All right, who's the wise guy?"

"That would be me," the figure looked up to see a blond hair blue eye girl wearing a red skirt, boots, long sleeve blue shirt that reaches above her stomach, short red cape, and had a S symbol on her chest.

The figure smirked and got up. "Well, well, if it isn't the Legion of Super-Loser's leader, Superbitch. What brings you here in my neck of the city?"

Supergirl ignored the 'Superbitch' insult and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know why I'm here. You have been causing a lot of problems around here and we know you're responsible for the murders of five hundred people. Not to mention the murders of five of my teammates."

"Hmmm six actually, that idiot Lighting Lad thought he was going to stop me," the figure started to laugh. "What a moron. He actually thought with his powers he was going to defeat me."

Supergirl could feel her anger rising, but kept it under control. "You're going down for that Voltage. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Be careful Superbitch," the figure removed his cloak. He was six feet tall and had blue skin with white jagged lines along his body, his eyes were milky white, and he was wearing dark pants with blue lighting symbols on the side. "There's a reason why I'm known as the 'Super-Killer', little girl."

Voltage fired off a lightning blast at Supergirl who dodged it and shot off her heat vision, hitting the electric villain, but it didn't do much damage. Voltage launched off more electrical blasts, but the super heroine dodged the attacks with ease and continued blasting at the electric villain with her heat vision. This time though the villain dodged the attacks and jumped into a nearby vehicle, merging with it.

"Catch me if you can bitch!" The vehicle came to life and it took off down the street.

"Oh no you don't Voltage," Supergirl flew after the electric villain to try to stop him.

Voltage continued riding around in the car in a reckless manner almost hitting other cars and people who hadn't evacuated the area. Supergirl caught up to the villain, but couldn't risk touching him because if she does he'd just shock her. So she tried using her heat vision to stop the runaway villain. Voltage spotted this and his upper body appeared on the roof of the car.

"You're one persistent bitch, let us take care of that," Voltage shot off many electrical blasts hoping they would hit Supergirl. One blast managed to hit her in the arm, not only hurting the girl, but also paralyzing her limb. "Like that? It's a little trick I learned. If I concentrate hard enough I can shoot off powerful blasts that can cause any part of your body to go numb."

Supergirl growled in anger, but refocused on the battle. She used her heat vision to cause a nearby light post to fall on the floor. Voltage looked over and his car crashed into the post. "Looks like that's the end of your little road trip sparky."

As Supergirl approached the car Voltage went into the light post then got the jump on the heroine from behind by punching her in the face and sending her towards the wall. While she was dazed the electric villain used this chance to grab the light post and threw it at the super heroine. Then he used his powers to cause the post to pin Supergirl to the wall and prevent her from escaping.

"Now I'm going to have a lot of fun shocking the life out of you," said Voltage laughed at his bad joke. "Any last words?"

Supergirl smiled and looks at Voltage. "Just one… now!"

Voltage looked confuse until he was hit by a large blue rubber ball slamming him towards another light post and bending it. The ball got up and was revealed to be the hero, Bouncing Boy.

"Well done on your plan Supergirl, though next time you should wait until I finish that rubber suit for you to wear," said Bouncing Boy as Supergirl removed the light post.

"Yeah well next time make it fashionable for me to wear then I'll listen," said Supergirl, remembering how the outfit Bouncing Boy wanted her to wear to use against Voltage was something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"You're going to pay for that rubber boy," Voltage muttered as he got up and grabbed the light post, preparing to use it when it was grabbed out of his hand by an unseen force. He spun around and saw it was another hero named Light Lass. "Another one? Sheesh you guys are like cockroaches."

"Can a cockroach do this?" Light Lass used her powers to slam the light post into Voltage, sending him flying towards the street. She landed near her friends and put the light post down. "Sorry I was late I had to check with the police to see if there were any casualties."

"It's okay let's just end this," said Supergirl as she saw Voltage getting up.

"You're going to pay for that Superbitch!" Voltage charged up a powerful and large electric ball.

"Stop Voltage don't do it!" shouted Supergirl, not wanting Voltage to release that electric ball knowing she wouldn't be able to stop it and neither would her teammates.

"Too late say goodbye bitch!" Voltage was about to release the attack when he started to scream. Voltage was sucked into a small cell phone like device.

Supergirl and the others looked over to see a young man around Lass's age. He was six feet tall, had long black hair, tanned skin, black eyes, and was wearing a black and white kimono outfit, with a sword in his hand. "Looks like you needed some help."

Supergirl sighed and approached the young man. "Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood doing some scouting when I saw you guys about to be blasted away," said Nathan as he handed Supergirl the cell phone. "I had a buddy of mine make that. Don't worry Voltage is not going anywhere unless you set him free, which I hardly doubt you will."

Supergirl rolled her eyes and took the cell phone. "You're lying. You came here because you didn't think we could handle taking Voltage down."

Nathan sighed in annoyance, knowing Supergirl was going to bring this up. "For crying out loud of course not, but then again you guys have been having trouble taking down this guy for what months now?"

"Six weeks does not count as months." said Supergirl before realizing what she said didn't help her. "I had a good plan to take down Voltage before you got involved. I still don't get why your grandmother sent you here. I thought she agreed not to send anymore Soul Reapers to the human world to assist with bad guys, only hollows."

"Yeah she did, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to her," Nathan hinted before sighing again and told the truth. "Look, I wanted to make sure you guys got him this time. I didn't want to see you lose more people. There has been enough deaths here."

Supergirl nodded in agreement and knew Nathan was right. Voltage had killed six of her own teammates and it had caused many people to lose their trust in the Legion. "Listen I'm sorry for getting mad and thanks for the help."

Nathan smiled. "You're welcome and listen if you have time want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sorry Nathan I'm meeting Querl later after work, rain check?" asked Supergirl as she began walking back to the others.

"Yeah sure," said Nathan sadly. "Well, see ya."

Nathan took off while Supergirl looked back to see him vanishing. She sighed knowing she keeps putting on hold her going out for lunch with Nathan. She knew he wanted to ask her out and hopes he understand why she can't. She has a boyfriend, at least she thinks she does.

"Supergirl, shall we go clean up the mess?" asked Light Lass.

"Um, sure you two go on ahead I'll go take Voltage to prison," said Supergirl, hoping to use this time to speak with Brainiac.

"Okay then, come on Lass," said Bouncing Boy as they take off to help clean up the mess that was made.

But as the heroes parted ways, content with their victory over the villain they did not notice a tiny robot fly watching them. Its many eyes gleamed red as the images were transmitted billions of miles to its creator.

"It looks like the plan worked," said a figure, hiding in the shadows. "Not only did we get the information we needed, but that fool Voltage actually led us to where the new Earth is at. What shall we do now my empress?"

"We shall learn of these, heroes." venomous green eyes narrowed, "They will be understood, and then they shall die."

"Well, the information we did get on the heroes Voltage killed is out," said the dark figure as he turned the monitor towards Supergirl. "However, we know about her and I have the perfect plan to take her down."

The green eyes turned to him, "Inform me as to your intentions. The plan must be perfect or it shall not be utilised."

"Don't worry my dear it will succeed," said the figure as he bowed his head. "Once she is defeated then nothing will stand in our way of taking over this world."

Almost instantly the eyes turned a dangerous red and a bolt of energy blasted into him, leaving him gasping on the ground as the wielder spoke, "It will be my world, not yours. Never forget your place." the red eyes gleamed as pieces of the master plan fell into place.

The figure nodded his head. "Forgive me of course it's your world." But as the dark figure left the room a small smile began forming on his face. **For now.**

**Uh oh something is coming to new Earth. Whatever it is it's not good. Also yes this is taking place in the 30th century where Supergirl stayed in the Justice League Unlimited series. Just in case there are some people who are unaware of what Supergirl is doing in the future. **

** I want to thank my friend the General who helped when we wrote the story. I appreciate it my friend and he did a great job with the ending. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't review or leave flame reviews. It's time to go, take care, and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here and for the heroes things are just getting started. I want to thank those who have left review for the story. Thanks guys and we hope you like how this goes. The General and I don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or anything from the DC Universe just our OCs. All right, it's time to begin and I made this short since no one reads this part of the story. **

**Chapter III**

_Legion of Super Heroes HQ_

Supergirl arrived at the headquarters with Bouncing Boy and Light Lass after successfully capturing the criminal, Voltage. Of course, this was after Supergirl received help from Nathan Ishida. She knew she wouldn't have been able to capture Voltage if it wasn't for his help.

Supergirl met Nathan a month after she decided to stay in the 30th century. It was a hard choice for the young heroine. She didn't want to leave her old home to stay in the future, but she knew the Legion needed her help. Brainiac 5, her boyfriend, is a good leader, but even he agreed they needed a strong leader like Supergirl.

The first few weeks Supergirl didn't do so well as their leader, but thanks to some assistance from Nathan the job became easier for her to handle. However, things didn't stay quiet for long ever since Voltage appeared and began causing a lot of problems. From destruction in cities to killing innocent people, including many of the heroes who died trying to help save the people or were heading home. Supergirl felt responsible for these deaths and vowed to stop Voltage once and for all.

Thanks to Nathan now that job was done and the last thing Supergirl needed to do was hand Voltage over to her boyfriend. "Brainiac, are you in here?"

Supergirl looked for her boyfriend while Bouncing Boy and Light Lass broke the news to the others that Voltage had been captured. Finally the young heroine found her boyfriend working on a new project that the government asked him to work on. Supergirl walked into the room and surprised her boyfriend.

"Brainiac?" Brainiac 5 turned and smiled, causing Supergirl to smile back. "We're back and look what we caught."

Brainiac 5 saw in the small cell phone that Voltage was trapped inside. "I see you caught him. Well done, I'm glad you and the others came back in one piece."

Supergirl sighed, knowing she had to tell her boyfriend the truth. "Um, actually it was Nathan who saved the day."

It was Brainiac 5's turn to sigh when his girlfriend mentioned Nathan. "You did tell him he shouldn't be getting involved in anymore of our work right?"

Supergirl nodded her head. "I did, but he still helped us out. I'm glad he did since it kept more people from getting hurt, but I still don't get why you don't like him. You know I love you and that's not going to change."

"That's not it, you know what the real problem is," Brainiac 5 reminded. "Ever since what happened a thousand years ago both our sides agreed we wouldn't get involved in our problems."

Supergirl remembered what he meant. When she arrived from the future she looked up on things that had happened in the past when she left to see how her friends did. She was sad when she found out Green Arrow died during a fight to protect the people against a superpowered criminal, but was glad when the people remembered him as one of earth's greatest heroes.

She also found out that during a great event that she couldn't get any more information on there were problems going on between both the Soul Society and the heroes. Despite trying to find out what caused these problems all she knew was that when the people founded Earth 2 an agreement came where the Soul Reapers wouldn't assist with any criminals, invasions, or take the law into their own hand while in the world of the living.

The heroes also agreed not to assist Soul Reapers in their jobs when dealing with the supernatural, which included dealing with hollows. Supergirl didn't like this because in her time both the Soul Reapers and heroes were good friends. She was also best friends with Hanako and her former apprentice Hikari before she left. Now though she can't even talk to Hanako who is still alive, while her apprentice passed away along with her husband long ago.

"Listen, it wasn't Nathan's fault okay?" said Supergirl, not wanting Nathan to get in any more trouble than he is now. "He did what he thought was right. Don't be mad for him helping us stop Voltage okay?"

Brainiac 5 sighed in annoyance, but knew his girlfriend was right. "Fine, I'll let this go. Promise me though if he tries this again you'll stop him okay?"

Supergirl nodded. "I promise."

Brainiac 5 smiled and went to kiss his girlfriend when Bouncing Boy came in, interrupting the kiss. "Brainiac, someone is here to...oh um sorry I didn't know you guys were kissing."

"We were going to," Supergirl handed her boyfriend the cell phone. "Keep this psycho locked up somewhere he won't escape."

"I will," said Brainiac 5 before he left with Bouncing Boy.

Supergirl sighed and sat down on the chair. "Why can't I ever have some time to be with someone I love?"

_Meanwhile _

Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy walk towards the containment room where Saturn Girl was waiting for them. She was joined by ten armored men from the special elite forces that were sent by the chief of police to help lock up Voltage. The chief of police appeared in hologram form. He was around his 50's, blue eyes, tan skin, short gray hair and facial hair, and proudly wearing his uniform.

Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy approached the chief then bowed their heads. "Greetings sir, you're looking good today. Going somewhere?"

The chief nodded his head and removes his hat. "The mayor has asked me to come with him to a dinner party to celebrate the capture of Voltage. He is happy that you finally caught this criminal after all the chaos this psychopath created."

"Thank you sir, but the congratulations should go to my teammates Supergirl, Bouncing Boy, and Light Lass for capturing the criminal," said Brainiac 5, glad his team finally caught Voltage without any incident.

"I see, well I'll be sure to mention them to the mayor when I meet him," said the chief as Bouncing Boy handed the cell phone to one of the men of the Special Forces who placed the phone in a container.

Saturn Girl spoke next while using her powers to lift the container. "I will escort your men to the containment room where we'll keep Voltage until his trial begins."

Chief motioned for his men to follow Saturn Girl. "I hope you'll make sure he doesn't escape Brainiac 5. Otherwise more people will die."

Once the hologram disappeared Brainiac let out a sigh. "I still don't get it."

Bouncing Boy looked confuse by his friend's comment. "What do you mean?"

Brainiac 5 explained. "In the past Voltage would only kill police officers and leave any hero who fights him wounded, but alive. He then disappeared, but when he came back weeks ago he began killing off many of our teammates."

"You're wondering why he suddenly changed his M.O?" asked Bouncing Boy.

Brainiac 5 nodded slowly "Yes, why did he suddenly change? It's not like him to do that. I just don't get it."

"You can't predict what criminals will do, especially someone like Voltage," said Bouncing Boy as he tried to cheer up his friend. "Look, we caught him and we kept a lot of people safe from being killed by him. We should be happy for doing that."

Brainiac 5 sighed and shook his head. "Tell that to the families of our friends who lost their love ones. Telling them their children died at the hands of that monster is always hard for me to do."

"But it's over," insisted Bouncing Boy, knowing Voltage will never escape where he's going.

"Maybe," Brainiac 5 looked up in the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Or maybe this is just the beginning of something else to come."

_New Gotham _

Nathan looks down in the city seeing no signs of any Hollow activity here. It has been six weeks since the last time he fought a Hollow. Everytime he came to the world of the living for a mission from the Soul Society telling him that they have detected a Hollow in the area. He would arrive and finds nothing. He blames the dumb mime who he feels is starting to lose his mind from old age.

He even told the head captain about this and thinks the Hollows have given on attacking humans. As always though her respond is they never give up, especially when it comes to human souls. How it's what they desire and think nothing else. He would argue with her, but he knew she would end up kicking his ass. He only hopes that she'll wise up and stop sending him on Hollow hunts.

As he was about to leave, a girl with short pink hair, blue eyes, and is wearing the same outfit as him appears. "Hi, Nathan!"

Nathan jumps a little by the arrival of the girl. "Damn it, stop doing that Masaki!"

Masaki is related the Head Captain and to him is considered his annoying little sister. She always follows him around and does whatever she can to annoy him. Of course she does keep him out of trouble and whenever he sneaks out to the Human world to see Supergirl, she would lie for him. So, despite her annoyance she is good to have around.

Hard to believe though she's his captain's granddaughter. "What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. "Are you following me again?"

"Yes," replies Masaki. "I came to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't get in trouble...and give you orders from grandma who send me to give you orders."

"Orders?" asked Nathan wondering what his captain wants. "What's the order?"

Masaki takes out a piece of paper, clears her throat, and reads. "Dear Nathan, you have been ordered to remain in the human world to keep an eye out for any strange and abnormal activity. Signed, Head Captain of squad one, Hanako Kuchiki."

Nathan was thrilled to know that he gets to stay in the human world. It means he'll get to spend some time with Supergirl, but he is curious about what his captain meant. "Did she forget what this world is like? It's already strange and abnormal. So, what does she possibly want me to look out for?"

Masaki shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just the messenger. Maybe she thinks something is going to happen. Oh, oh maybe kittens will fall from the sky and you have to save them all."

"That happened last week thanks to that bad guy, Magic Man," Nathan shuddered when he remembers all those kittens. "It was not a good week. Anyways, did you find out at least what the captains were talking about in their meetings?"

"Yes, something about an evil force coming back, destroying all life as we know it, coming to destroy our home, and..." Masaki tries to remember the rest, but came up empty. "...I forgot the rest. I do know whatever it is starts with C."

Nathan lets out an annoyed sigh. "We'll figure this out later. Masaki, go tell the captain I have a message."

"What is it?" Masaki asked.

"Tell the captain, I need more information on what I'm supposed to look out for," says Nathan as he continues. "Otherwise, I won't know what I'm dealing with."

Masaki nods her head, until she remembered something. "Oh, by the way I have another message. The Head Captain does not want you to get involved in any more fights involving the heroes and trying to impress your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Nathan until he noticed Masaki is gone. He lets out a frustrated sigh and groan. "Why does everyone assume she's my girlfriend?"

She's not and from how things are going he doubts it will ever happen. He does like her a lot and wish she would be his girlfriend. It won't happen. She's with Brainiac 5 and that's not going to change.

As Nathan is about to leave he sensed something is wrong. He feels someone is watching him. Looking at the direction where he is being watched, he sees something. It's a small fly.

However, he noticed something is wrong. So he takes out a small kunai knife and tosses it at the fly, pinning it against the wall. He goes towards the fly and sees it's not a real fly. It's a robotic one, which confused Nathan.

"It wasn't watching me, was it?" Nathan knew that was not possible since machines couldn't see Soul Reapers. "I better show this to Mayuri and see what he can tell me."

He still doubts anyone was really spying on him and that this was all a coincidence. If it wasn't then he better tell the captain.

_Unknown Location _

The screens were illuminated with images of the young heroes from their conflicts with Voltage. Silently the two watchers studied their adversaries, including the one where the young Soul Reaper boy found one of their spy bugs and destroyed it. As the footage drew to an end the standing watcher looked to the one on the throne.

"It appears the boy found our little spy, I'm impressed. What do you think though?" he asked.

Cold calculating green eyes flickered slightly, "Inferior to previous targets, these organics are below 50% threat. As for the boy finding our spy it doesn't matter. We received all the data we needed."

"Are you sure?" the first watcher looked back at the screens, "They seem quite competent to me. Not to mention that new Soul Reaper who reminds me of someone I once knew long ago."

"Irrelevant. Soul Reapers are inferior through upgrades. To ensure maximum efficiency I will deploy a drone to this planet of theirs and assess the situation." The green eyes turned red, "Launch FCA-XL9."

On the surface a large silo door opened to reveal a missile launch facility. Sitting inside was a massive transport shuttle waiting for departure, and filled with all forms of robots designed for killing anyone and destroying anything that got in their way.

_"Launch in 3, 2, 1, launch."_ An electronic voice sounded through the facility.

Slowly at first but gaining speed the transport lifted from beneath the surface and into the sky before ascending into space. Plotting a direct course for Earth 2.

Back in the underground command centre the watchers observed the transport's journey as it headed for the last remaining source of humanity.

_"Shuttle is at maximum speed and will arrive at destination in exactly twenty standard minutes and seventeen seconds."_

As the red eyes turned green again a sudden chill swept through the room as the stasis pods refreshed.

"The C.O.I. are eager to be released." The green eyes turned to the twelve pods, "My creations wish to begin feasting on the flesh of organics."

"Lovely image." He shuddered slightly, "Did you really need to create those things?"

His companion's emotionless face smirked, "Humanity will be their feast… along with these heroes who dare to defy my will. Now then," the eyes turned back to the screens as an image of Voltage appeared, "Your thoughts on this individual?"

**It looks like things are getting even more interesting. Think the heroes will be ready in case something does happen? Does the Soul Society know something the heroes don't know? And why does the head captain really doesn't want Nathan to get involved? Find out next time to find out. **

**For those who don't know about Hanako you can find out from the previous stories to find out more about her. Also, for those who didn't read the last chapter, yes this is taking place in the 30th century where Supergirl lives after leaving the Justice League. I want to thank my friend the General for how help on the chapter and to those who left reviews for the story.**

**I also have something else to tell you guys. The next chapter will take a while to upload since I have to go back in college and I will want to focus on my classes. So, be patient and the next chapter will come. ****Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't review or leave flame reviews. It's time to go, take care, and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is here and sorry for the long wait. I wanted to see if we got any reviews from the last update to now. Hopefully we get more for this chapter and thanks to those who did leave reviews in the last chapter. We appreciate it guys and I hope you all are having a nice Valentine's Day. General and I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, or Star Wars universe just our own OC's. Enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Chapter IV**

_(Earth 2 Outpost)_

"Report number… 145," Sergeant Grayson checked the list, "No activity. All systems normal."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Being stuck on this outpost was the most boring job in the military. This remote station was designed to be an early warning for Earth 2 in case of an attack. In his long career he had never heard of it actually being needed.

"I'm missing my kid's birthday because of this." He muttered to himself as he watched the other five members of the outpost excitedly discussing the capture of Voltage, "Still, we have a job to do and I'm going to do it as best I can."

One of the soldiers looked back at his console for a moment and paused, "Sergeant, sir, we have something metal. It's heading this way, fast."

Grayson looked up at the main screen as the image was displayed. A large red dot was rocketing on a direct course for the planet, "Go to yellow alert and inform command. I don't know what it is but it's not an asteroid."

The room was filled with sirens and red lights flashed.

"Sir, we have incoming!" the defence operator called as two red dots emerged from the large one and zoomed towards their station.

Grayson could feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through him, "Raise shields!"

Suddenly every piece of equipment stopped. All the lights went out and the sirens stopped.

"Report," the Sergeant reached for his console's emergency power switch, "Did we send the warning? Shield status?"

"The warning was sent," his communications officer answered, "But something has infected our systems. We have no power, no communications, nothing."

When the defense operator spoke it did not sound good, "Shields are offline."

The room was bathed in a chilling green glow as a pair of emerald eyes appeared on the main screen, staring down at them.

_"I bring death." _A cold voice announced.

A screen appeared on the console informing Grayson that all escape pods had been launched, empty. The shuttle bay doors had been sealed. Leaving no escape from the station.

"How long till those trajectories hit?" he demanded.

"I don't know," the defense operator called as he frantically pushed every button on his console, "Come on, work!"

The eyes turned bloody red, _"Let your technology destroy you."_

A loud hissing sound filled the room and Grayson could feel the pressure shifting drastically. All the air was being pumped out of the station. In a few seconds the building would being to break up and the people would suffocate or get torn apart.

He grabbed an oxygen mask from his desk and put it on, just in time to watch his communications officer collapse.

"Masks on!" Grayson yelled, "Evacuate the station! We'll use the ship's weapons to blast our way out."

As his men stood up with masks on the eyes widened and the voice announced.

_"Self-destruct sequence overridden. This station will self-destruct in one second."_

Explosions tore the station apart into tiny pieces. The few left alive were adrift in space in spacesuits they had managed to grab before detonation. All they could do was drift and wait for a rescue shuttle to arrive.

But the two incoming dots were revealed to be a pair of winged human shaped robots. They ignored the humans and focused on scanning the wreckage for any useful materials left over. When they had finished the two robots turned to the survivors.

"We surrender!" one of the cried, raising his hands, "Help us!"

The two robots raised their right arms in unison. A section of the arm slid open and a small blaster barrel emerged.

_"Terminate all survivors." _They announced.

One by one the helpless humans were killed, unable to defend themselves. All the while, the large red dot drew closer to the planet.

_Legion of Super Heroes HQ_

Brainiac 5 is with Bouncing Boy and Kid Quantum who had created a stasis field using her powers to keep Voltage from escaping. He has taken every precaution to make sure Voltage doesn't escape until he can be transferred to his new prison at the new prison facility the government told him they are making where it will house the worst criminals.

This new prison facility is being kept a secret from everyone, including the heroes. Brainiac 5 kept asking the government where the prison facility is, but all they could tell him is it's in a secret remote area where no one will be able to find it. He didn't like this, but he knew it's the right of the government to do what is right to keep the people safe. Many of the heroes though wonder why the government doesn't trust them and are keeping a secret.

"Are you okay Brainiac?" asked Kid Quantum breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sorry what were you saying?" asked Brainiac 5 wondering what his friends said.

Kid Quantum sighs and repeats what she said. "Like I said this agent from the GPA is coming in to help interrogate Voltage. I asked you if you are going to join him?"

"GPA?" asked Brainiac 5 who has no knowledge about this agency or if it's even part of the government. "Are we sure it's real?"

Bouncing Boy nods his head. "We checked with the world leaders and they told us this agency is real."

Brainiac 5 waited for his friends to say more about the agency, but they just stopped. "And what? What else did they say about them?"

"Well that's it actually," said Kid Quantum explaining that the government didn't tell them anything else. "We asked them if they knew anything else about this agency, but they told us we didn't have the clearance to know anything else about the agency."

Brainiac 5 sighs in annoyance that once again the government is keeping things from them. "I guess I'll have to ask this agent when he arrives, who is he anyways?"

"Agent M-8," said Bouncing Boy giving his friend the name of the agent. "And no, we couldn't find any information about this agent."

"Great, I still wonder why the government doesn't trust us," said Brainiac 5 concern about this and remembers the last time the government didn't trust a group of heroes it almost turned into a war between both sides.

The doors opened near the trio and a woman's voice is heard nearby. "For good reasons I'm afraid."

The young heroes turn towards the door and see a woman in her 20's entering the room. She has long black hair that is tied in a ponytail, she has green eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a black skirt that reaches her knees, black blouse shirt, black shoe heels, and is wearing black sunglasses. This appearance made everyone see she is working for the government, but for the men, including Brainiac 5 she is a very beautiful woman.

The woman takes out her badge and shows it to the three heroes. "I'm Agent M-8 from World Protection Agency. You must be Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy, and Kid Quantum." Agent M-8 extends her hand towards Brainiac 5. "Nice to meet all of you."

Brainiac 5 snaps out of the trance he was in staring at the agent. He clears his throat and shakes the woman's hand. "Um yes that's us it's nice to meet you ma'am."

They broke the handshake and Agent M-8 shake hands with the two other heroes. "Now I'm sure you three have questions, but before you do I have some things to say to you before we begin. One, I am not in liberty to say what my agency is, but I have been authorized to say that our goal is to protect the planet and its inhabitants from things they shouldn't know about."

"I thought that was our job?" asked Kid Quantum.

"You're job is to protect the people from criminals our job is to protect the world along with its inhabitants from things I'm not in liberty to say," said Agent M-8 as she continues explaining her rules. "Number 2, do not use your powers against me. I came here to interrogate Voltage not pick a fight with you guys. If any of your teammates tries to read my mind I will take action, got it?"

Bouncing Boy nods his head. "We wouldn't try doing anything like that. We just want to know some things."

"I know what you want to ask and this brings me to the third thing I want you all to know," said Agent M-8 as she answers the question the heroes have been asking about. "I don't know why the agency or the government doesn't trust you guys with our secret. All I know is that whatever the reason is must be important so I'm sorry, I'm sure they do trust you, but just like you have your secrets from them they have their own secrets from you."

Brainiac 5 knew Agent M-8 is right. They do have their own secrets. They never told the government how they have a time machine and used it to go back into the past to ask past heroes to help them. He thought if the government did know about the time machine they would have asked to use it and that would have been bad.

The time machine doesn't even work anymore since Supergirl asked Brainiac 5 to destroy it to make sure no one can use it. A criminal found out about it and tried to use it, but they stopped this criminal. After that they destroyed it when Brainiac 5 realized his girlfriend is right. Still, he never told the government they had a time machine since if they knew how to work it that would end badly.

"Now then do you have any questions for me?" asked Agent M-8.

"Just one," said Brainiac 5 as he approaches the agent. "Why does the government want to interrogate Voltage? I know you informed us it's because he attacked the government, but I know there's another reason."

Agent M-8 nods her head and takes off her sunglasses. "Voltage attacked several military bases taking out half our satellites and damaging the X-Bomb."

Kid Quantum looks confuse when the agent mentions the name of the bomb. "X-Bomb, what's that?"

Before Brainiac 5 explains what it is the agent explains. "It's a powerful weapon that was made long ago when Earth 2 was found. The weapon was made to help wipe away any invading army that comes towards our planet. We only used it once when an alien invasion came to our world."

Brainiac 5 continues the rest surprising the agent a little. "It's also a last resort bomb and only the world leaders, including the president of the world can activate it. Still, I thought it was in a secure area where no one knew where it was hidden. How did Voltage find it and why did he just damage it?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," said Agent M-8 as she puts her sunglasses back on. "The president wants me to find out by any means necessary to get the information out of Voltage."

"Even harming the prisoner?" asked Brainiac 5 who doesn't approve physically or mentally harming a prisoner. "I'm sorry but we can't allow you to do that."

Agent M-8 takes out a data pad and hands it to Brainiac 5 who reads it. "It's from the president and the world leaders who agreed to let me do whatever it is necessary to find out what Voltage knows. Besides from what I heard that monster likes pain so I have a different idea on how to get the information out of him."

Agent M-8 walks down the hallway heading towards Voltage's cell, but Brainiac 5 stops her after he finished reading the message from the president. "It also says I can be present to make sure you don't kill him. So whether you like it or not I'm going with you and will make sure you don't kill him."

The female agent stares at Brainiac 5 and she knew he was serious. "Fine, but if you try to stop my interrogation just know this. I will take you down."

Brainiac 5 nods his head knowing the woman is serious. "I don't doubt it."

_New Metropolis _

After the capture of Voltage the citizens went back to work and continued going by their day as if nothing happened. That is until a large fiery object headed towards them. The people took off running as the object crashes in the middle of the city creating a large crater. The people look on wondering what landed as the police arrives backing the people off.

While they waited a large section of the street still covered in smoke erupted in a large exposing, filling the area with smoke as police took up positions ahead. The people took off running while the police wait for the target to emerge.

There was a scream that came from the smoke and a civilian is flung out of the smoke and crashed to the ground, before a long sharp leg skewered his body. A massive machine, easily twenty feet tall with four long, thick metallic grey legs each ending in spikes strode out of the smoke. Where all four legs meet was a body the size of a small van with two powerful arms ending in claws. As for the head, it was v-shaped with a pair of flashing red eyes that scanned the area before launching beams of energy that burned the police to ash.

_"Acquiring secondary targets, begin termination." _the machine droned.

_Legion of Super Heroes HQ _

Supergirl is in the memorial room where she decided to pay her respects to her fallen teammates. She arrives to see Light Lass paying respects to her brother who died at the hands of Voltage. Supergirl feels bad about this and knows what it's like to lose someone. She approaches her friend and places her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, if we had known what Voltage was doing we could have stopped him earlier," said Supergirl wishing they had caught on what Voltage was doing instead of focusing on small time criminals.

"It's okay, I'm glad we caught him and I know my brother would want me to move on," Light Lass wiped away tears that were forming in her eyes. "The hard part for me was telling our parents what happened."

Supergirl knew her friend is right. She had a lot of trouble when she told the parents of her fallen friends what happened and that they died. Many were devastated, some didn't seem to care, and others blamed her for the death of their children. She just hopes this is the last time she loses more teammates to a psychotic killer. Supergirl doesn't know if she'll be able to handle losing more of her friends.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Light Lass.

"Just hope we don't run into someone like Voltage again," said Supergirl hoping and praying they don't lose more friends.

Suddenly Supergirl begins receiving a message from Bouncing Boy. "Kara, we got trouble. Some sort of robot is attacking the city and the police has requested our help."

"Got it, contact Colossal Boy, Cosmic Boy, and Timber Wolf to assist me," said Supergirl knowing she's going to need help to fight the robot and get people to safety. She then turns to Light Lass who looks ready to fight. "Contact Andromeda and Phantom Girl to make sure the people get away from the fighting."

Light Lass nods her head. "I will, you sure you don't need our help?"

Supergirl smiles and reassures her friend all will be okay. "We got this and tell Brainiac 5 what's going on." Supergirl takes off flying out of the room and heads towards the city to take down this robot that is attacking her home.

_Meanwhile _

Brainiac 5 and Agent M-8 enter the holding cell of Voltage where the agent of GPA is planning on interrogating the electric villain. The young hero didn't like what Agent M-8 is going to do, especially since it goes against what he stands for, but he knew there is no choice in this. The orders came from the world leaders and the president.

"Remember no electronics of any kind," said Brainiac 5 reminding Agent M-8 about the use of technology inside the holding cell. "We can't afford him to try escaping or using any technology to try to use to escape."

Agent M-8 looks at Brainiac 5 raising her eyebrow. "What about you? Aren't you concern he won't use you to escape?"

Brainiac 5 shakes his head. "I have made sure my body is immune from Voltage taking it over. Also remember he likes to talk and insult people so don't let him get to you with what he says."

The female agent rolls her eyes and nods her head. "He's not the first guy I had to deal with who uses insults."

Brainiac 5 can tell the woman is serious and is curious about her. "I see, well just be careful around her."

As they make their way inside Bouncing Boy approaches his friend. "Brainiac, we have a problem. A robot has been sighted in the city and Supergirl took off to fight the robot."

Brainiac 5 sighs knowing this is the last thing they needed. He turns to Agent M-8 who is waiting for him. "Um listen I have to go. Can we do this another time?"Agent M-8 shows Brainiac 5 the data pad knowing that's out of the option. "Fine, Bouncing Boy you stay with her and make sure she doesn't harm Voltage."

Brainiac 5 takes off leaving Bouncing Boy alone with the federal agent. "All right ma'am if you follow me we can begin with the interrogation."

Agent M-8 approaches Bouncing Boy and sprays him with an orange gas knocking the hero out. She then walks towards the holding cell and goes inside. There she sees the room is made out of rubber and rods that suck away Voltage's energy if he gets violent. The electric villain is locked in a see through plastic containment cell where he can't escape.

"Are you Voltage?" asked Agent M-8.

Voltage sees the woman and begins to laugh. "Are you my smoking hot lawyer?"

Agent M-8 removes her sunglasses and puts them away. "No I'm not. I'm Agent M-8 of the Global Protection Agency."

"GPA?" asked Voltage before he breaks out in laughter. "What a fucking stupid name."

Again the female agent is not amuse or shows sign of emotions. "I came here to asks you some questions. If you don't answer them truthfully then this will end bad."

This got Voltage's attention and he approaches the woman. No one threatens me you bitch."

Agent M-8 approaches Voltage as they're inches away from each other. "Until I get what I want you're going to become my bitch."

Agent M-8 takes out a small device and uses it which creates a loud screeching sound that is causing Voltage a lot of pain, but she is immune from it. The electric villain begins to scream and tries to escape from his prison cell, but to no avail. The rods begin zapping away Voltage's powers causing him more pain. Agent M-8 stops the device which stops the noise.

"Now then let's start over," said Agent M-8 as Voltage gets up slowly and glares at the woman. "Shall we?"

_New Metropolis _

The robot continues its attack destroying anyone and anything that stands in its way. The police tried to stop the robot, but its armour made it impossible for their weapons to penetrate. This would cause the robot to blast the police killing them. The law enforcement decided to try to hold the robot back, while they evacuate the people who are trying to get away.

The robot grabs a bus and throws it towards a group of children, but then the bus is caught in mid air before it hits the kids. The kids look up and see its Supergirl who grabbed the bus and tosses it towards the robot hitting it, but it didn't go down.

Supergirl turns to the kids knowing they had to get away. "Follow the adults and get out of here kids, now."

The kids listen to Supergirl and take off, while the young heroine charges at the robot. The robot swings one of its long arms at the heroine who dodges it and punches the robot in the face. The robot staggers a bit, but it doesn't go down so it slams its other arm grabbing Supergirl with its claws. She tries to break free of the claws, but as she moves the claws away from her the other arm claw grabs her then slams her to the ground.

The robot continues to slam Supergirl on the ground over and over until it throws her towards the ground. The robot approaches the disoriented heroine and tries to crush her with its metal legs, but she uses her freeze breathe on the leg. Once it became frozen she dodges the attack as the leg come crashing down hard shattering the leg leaving the robot with three.

"Take that you tin head," said Supergirl taunting the robot, until she saw it detached the frozen leg and a new one appears. "Oh come on that's so not fair!"

The robot shoots a laser blast towards Supergirl who counters with her heat vision. Both attacks collide and the young heroine concentrates to try to deflect the attack back at the robot. The robot begins going over the numbers and comes up with a plan. It fires off four missiles towards Supergirl who doesn't have time to dodge the attacks. The missiles hit her and the robot's laser blast hits Supergirl sending her to the ground.

The robot approaches the injured heroine and goes to finish her off. As the robot goes to crush her a fast blur grabs Supergirl taking off with her. The robot tries to stop the blur, but then four lamp posts are seen lifted off the ground and wrap themselves around the robot's legs, and arms trapping it. The robot looks over and sees another hero appear with his hands glowing around the lamp posts.

"Magnetism Manipulation, nice trick huh?" said the hero Cosmic Boy who uses his powers to control the metal lamppost. "Doesn't work on you for some reason, but oh well this will have to do to take you down."

Before the robot can break free another hero, Colossal Boy appears behind the robot and uses his power to grow into his giant form. He then stomps the robot with his feet crushing it. He continues to stomp on the robot until he is sure he has destroyed the robot.

Timber Wolf, another hero returns with Supergirl and sets her down. "Are you all right?"

Supergirl nods her head and stands on her feet. "Thanks guys, what took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry, we were taking care of another crime in another part of the city," said Colossal Boy and looks over where he crushed the robot. "Still, it doesn't look like we weren't needed to take out the bucket of bolts. All it took is one big boot to end this."

Suddenly the heroes can hear some sort of cracking sound underneath Colossal Boy's boot. They then see his boot being lifted by the robot that appears undamaged. The robot throws Colossal Boy's boot causing him to fall, but before he lands on the ground he uses his power to shrink to keep himself from causing any damage. As he gets up to go big again, the robot shoots missiles at him taking out the hero by knocking him out.

Timber Wolf charges at the robot using his super speed and uses his sharp claws to try taking the robot out. However, the robot shoots a cable from its leg wrapping around the young hero and zapping him. The robot then tosses Timber Wolf into a building. The robot uses its laser blast to cause the building to crumble over the hero.

Cosmic Boy uses his powers to lift two cars then tosses them at the robot. However, the robot grabs a car with one of its hand claws and smashes the two cars away. Then it throws the car at Comic Boy who uses his powers to stop it, but when he stopped the vehicle the robot shoots its eye beams at the hero sending him towards a bus.

As the robot is about to finish him off, Supergirl tackles the robot flying away from her friends to keep them safe. The robot shocks then uses an electric shock that shocks the young heroine causing her to let go. The robot then grabs Supergirl and begins slamming her over and over to the ground for almost a minute at high speed creating a crater and once it finished the robot leaves her in the crater injured.

The robot uses rockets from beneath its feet to fly up towards a building where it got a good view of the injured heroine. The robot goes over some calculations and simulations before coming up with a plan on how to kill the Kryptonian girl. The robot begins gathering power for its eye blasts. Then it gets a lock on Supergirl and makes sure to narrow its eye blasts into one attack.

By doing this the robot is sure its eye blasts will pierce through Supergirl's chest killing her. Once she is dead it will resume its previous attack and that is wiping away the humans. As the robot continues gathering energy and aiming at Supergirl its vision of the heroine is suddenly block. The robot's sensors detect another life form blocking its view. The robot sees it's a soul reaper and is protecting Supergirl.

"I don't know who you are or why you have come here," said the Soul Reaper speaking in a calm tone. "But if you want to fight someone, why don't you try fighting me?"

_"Target identified as Soul Reaper. Threat level medium. Termination will begin."_

"Medium huh? I'll show you," the soul reaper takes out his sword and the handle begins to glow red. "Let's do this."

The robot finishes up charging its attack and takes aim at the soul reaper. It fires its attack which heads towards the Soul Reaper who smiles. "**Hi Ryū (fire dragon)!**"

The Soul Reaper swings his sword which sends a powerful fire blast towards the robot. The attack of the robot is deflected and the robot soon is engulfed in the fire destroying it. The Soul Reaper pulls his sword back and places it in its sheath stopping the fire. As the fire disperses the only thing left of the robot is ashes.

Supergirl wakes up and sees Nathan helping her up. "You okay?"

The young heroine is surprise to see Nathan is here, but after all the times he has helped her she shouldn't be surprise anymore. "Nathan, what are you...wait let me guess you got rid of the robot?"

Nathan points to the ashes falling down from the sky. "What do you think?"

Supergirl sighs and rubs her head. "You soul reapers make fighting bad guys look so easy."

"Sometimes it is and sorry again for getting involved," said Nathan apologizing to Supergirl for again getting involve in a fight when he is not suppose to. "But when I saw that bucket of bolts about to kill you I had no choice."

Supergirl should be mad that Nathan broke the rules again, but is glad he did get involve. She knew that robot was going to kill her and if it wasn't for Nathan's involvement she wouldn't be standing where she is now.

"Thank you Nathan for the help," said Supergirl.

"You're welcome," said Nathan who can sense Supergirl's friends heading their way. "I better get going then before your buddies arrive. See ya later."

"Wait," said Supergirl knowing this is probably not a good idea, but she does owe Nathan for all he has done. "About you asking me out for lunch, I accept."

Nathan looks excited and happy that Supergirl is going with him out for lunch. "Really?"

Supergirl lifts her finger up to stop Nathan from talking. "As friends, we're going out to lunch as friends, okay?"

Nathan is okay with this and knew they were going out as friends. "All right I'll meet you at the Pizza Hut V2 around the corner at 4."

Supergirl nods her head as Nathan takes off using flash step just as her friends arrive. "Hey guys, what took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry we were just...wait where's the robot?" asked Colossal Boy wondering where the robot is at. "Did you destroy it?"

Supergirl didn't want to lie to her teammates, but she knew they would tell Brainiac 5 about Nathan getting involved. "In a way yes, anyways let's go find where it came from and report back to the others. I have a want to know who made this and why."

The three male heroes nod their heads and head off to find the ship the robot came in from. As they left a cloak figure watches on as the heroes take off. The figure looks over where Nathan is at and follows the young soul reaper. "Nathan, you are so going to get it."

_(Unknown Location)_

It was almost funny. Almost because it couldn't be funny. Humour was irrelevant.

The UDF-XL9 had been defeated by a Soul Reaper. One who clearly did not value the rules that governed the planet. That could be exploited quite easily. Organics were so easy to manipulate.

_"Awaiting orders." _The computer's voice announced, _"UDF-XL9 recovered information at 96.5%."_

So one of the oldest robot models had failed. No matter. There were far more advanced ones waiting to be deployed, and with the information recovered they would be more than a match for these so-called heroes and this Soul Reaper.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon, very soon, the C.O.I.s would be born and they would be invincible thanks to all the upgrades at hand.

The planet of Earth 2 would be utterly destroyed by superior might and technology while the organics watched their own destruction.

A smile crossed the face as the green eyes turned red, _"Begin upgrades 2174 to 2200. There will be nothing to stop the purification now."_

Cold, emotionless laughter rang through the hallways as endless waves of machines rolled off assembly lines. Millions of them. All far stronger and smarter than the UDF-XL9 had been. Each one took their place inside the massive transports, awaiting deployment to Earth 2 where the slaughter of humanity would be completed.

_"There is no-one, and nothing," _the red eyes relaxed to green, _"That can stop me now."_

A countdown began. A countdown to launch the millions of machines at Earth 2. A countdown to destruction.

**End of the fourth chapter and it looks like something bad is heading towards Earth 2. Will the planet find out of the arriving evil or will it be too late? Who is following Nathan? And there's a Pizza Hutt 2? Please leave reviews and let us know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative or any flame reviews please. Happy Valentine's Day, take care, and have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and thanks for the reviews guys. We appreciate it and we hope you all like how this goes. Also yes Supergirl in the story is form the Justice League series, but it's not in the cartoon category so we put it here in the comic category. Just in case there are people who don't get it. General Herbison and I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, or Star Wars universe just our own OC's. Enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Chapter V**

_Legion of Super Heroes HQ_

Supergirl, Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy were in the command room looking over the footage of the arrival of the robot that attacked the city an hour ago. They had to make sure the robot didn't come with another one or if it came from a boom tube. They knew Darkseid is dead and his followers are no threat to Earth 2 like before. However, the heroes remained on alert just in case they tried attacking Earth 2.

The computer didn't detect any boom tubes being open and there were no signs of a second robot being sighted on Earth 2. Bouncing Boy managed to get an image of a ship that came to the city and dropped off the robot. He couldn't get a good look at the ship, but did manage to hack into one the satellites orbiting around earth to get a partial image of the ship.

"The ship looks to be an old model that was used long ago on Earth 1," said Bouncing Boy, "However, this ship shouldn't have been able to get past the bases the government set up deep in space."

"Bases?" asked Supergirl.

Bouncing Boy remembered they hadn't told Supergirl everything the government has done since she came to the future. "Long ago after Earth 2 was found the government decided to place observation bases to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble."

Brainiac 5 continued for his friend. "They were made to alert any signs of asteroids, meteors, comets, or even an alien invasion. Kind of like your old planet's weather alert."

"I see, so what did they do when they got the warnings?"

Bouncing Boy showed a simulation on his computer of Earth 2 and several satellites that appeared on screen then began to glow. "The government made these satellites to not only be used by the military, but also create an energy shield that protects Earth from any kind of attack. The shield can even withstand an invasion for months."

"How is that possible?"

"Earth 2 contained an energy source that we used to power everything and the best part is it doesn't cause pollution," said Brainiac 5 showing an image of the energy source that looks like a crystal. "They are pure energy and we only use ten to power the entire planet."

"That's unreal," said Supergirl who wishes that Earth in her time had these crystals. They would have solved a lot of problems involving energy.

"Anyways, back to the subject at hand I still don't get why no one warned us about the ship arriving here," said Bouncing Boy as he ran a simulation on how fast the ship went. "Even with the speed it was going we should have heard about its arrival before it came."

"That's because the base was destroyed," the three heroes turned around and saw Agent M-8 entering the room carrying a small tablet. "I just got word from my boss that one of our installations was destroyed by the ship that dropped off the robot. The information took long to get to us because their communications got damaged so it had to reroute to a different base to pass on the message."

"Did you guys send anyone to check for survivors?" asked Brainiac 5.

Agent M-8 shook her head. "There was no need, they're all dead." The three heroes lowered their heads in respect for the men and women that died. "Their deaths though were not in vein. They were able to figure out where the ship came from before the base was destroyed."

"Great, where did it come from?" asked Supergirl.

Agent M-8 showed the heroes on her tablet where the ship came from. "Earth one."

"That's impossible," protested Brainiac 5, not believing that the ship and robot came from Earth 1. "The government told us there are no signs of life on the planet or any machines left that could make something like that robot."

"And you believe them?" asked Agent M-8.

"Well yes, why wouldn't we trust them?"

Agent M-8 sighed and pressed a button on her tablet revealing images of animals, jungle, and no signs of pollution. "The government sent a satellite to monitor Earth one in case it became stable again, which they hoped wouldn't take long as seven hundred years. This was taken two hundred years after we left Earth one."

The heroes looked over the images and were shock that life has come back to Earth 1. "That's amazing, so how come the government never told the people?"

Agent M-8 put her tablet away. "That's classified, but what we do know is that there have been no signs of any factories left standing on Earth one. That is why we're planning on sending a small team to investigate and find the source of where the robot was made."

"Agent M-8, we would like to send our own to help out with the team in case they run into any trouble," said Brainiac 5.

"That won't be necessary. We already have two volunteers to assist us with this mission," said Agent M-8 as she took out her tablet again. "I also contacted by the boss about Voltage. He doesn't know anything and will be transferred to the secure prison."

"You didn't harm him right?" asked Supergirl who wouldn't mind the guy getting his butt kicked.

She doesn't like Voltage and he can burn for what he did, but she knew it's not what they do. They don't beat up criminals while in custody. She doesn't want her friends to turn out like the Justice Lords who are from a different alternate world like her old time. The only difference is that Superman and the League went rogue then took over the planet. That is the last thing Supergirl wants her new group to turn out like.

"He's fine don't worry about it. Anyways I should head back and give out my full report," said Agent M-8 as she handed over a business card to Brainiac 5. "If you have any other questions then feel free to call the agency."

Brainiac 5 nodded and handed the business card to Bouncing Boy. "Very well, I do have one question, why didn't the government tell us about Earth one?"

Agent M-8 sighed. "Maybe because you have your own secrets you fail to mention to the government. In a way you're both the same. You keep secrets and don't trust one another, but you still look out for the safety of the government."

"Is that what you believe?" asked Supergirl.

Agent M-8 shrugged. "I believe you guys do a lot of good, but your ways don't get much result. Goodbye." She walked out the room, leaving the heroes puzzled.

"What did she mean by our ways don't get results?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now let's head over to the ceremony," said Brainiac 5 knowing it was almost time for the funeral to start.

"Right, of course,"

_New Metropolis _

Nathan was looking down at the city from on top of a building watching the cleanup crew fix up the streets and buildings after the robot's attacks. He couldn't believe this robot not only got passed the defenses the planet has, but that the robot was able to defeat four heroes without suffering any damage.

He was glad he was in the area to help save the heroes and Supergirl, but he had to use a lot of power to finish off the robot in one attack. He contacted Masaki to come back here to talk to him so he can explain to her what happened and to report this to her captain, instead of the head captain. He knows if the head captain found out he got involved again he would be in a lot of trouble. He sensed someone approaching him and assumed it was Masaki.

"There you are. What took you so long to get here?" Nathan then realized it was not Masaki, but someone he didn't want to see. "Ah crap."

A woman around 20 years of age, long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and wearing a Soul Reaper uniform appeared before Nathan. The woman didn't look happy as she approached the young Soul Reaper. The two stare at each other before the woman slapped Nathan hard in the face leaving a red handprint on his face.

Nathan rubbed his face. "I deserve that."

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" said the woman furiously, "Not only did you break the rules, but you did it just to impress that blonde bimbo."

"First of all you're a blonde too," Nathan pointed out his friend's blonde hair. "Secondly I didn't break the rules to impress her. I did it to save her and her friends from getting killed. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same Hayami."

Hayami sighed in annoyance and was prepared to argue with Nathan, but knew it was pointless. "You're lucky my captain doesn't know what you did otherwise she would have your ass back home and then she would proceed by kicking it."

Nathan gulped, knowing what his friend is saying is true. "Got it, oh by the way I have something for you to give back home."

He handed her several pictures of the robot that attacked the city. He took it during the fight so he could send it to his captain. "Do you mind sending this back to the captain of squad thirteen?"

Hayami nodded. "Fine, just stay out of trouble Nathan, please. As a captain of squad three you shouldn't be risking your career so much just to play hero."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "I will, and thank you."

"No problem," Hayami took off leaving Nathan to look back down into the city and watch the crew finishing up.

"I just hope the city's insurance covers big evil robots," said Nathan chuckling at the thought of the city having insurance for such a thing.

_Legion of Super-Heroes HQ _

"Mr. President, with all due respect, why didn't you inform us that Earth one is stable?" asked Brainiac 5.

"Sorry for the secrets Brainiac Five. However, my advisors felt that it would be best that no one knows about Earth one being stable," said the president's blue hologram. "Besides, you didn't tell us you had a time machine, which you used to bring Supergirl here from the past."

"Sir, that is different," Brainiac 5 insisted. "We needed assistance after many of our friends were captured. I also explained to you that if people knew we had a time machine that they would try to use it to go back in time."

"You told me about this after the time machine no longer works and you destroyed it," the president reminded, "Many of the world leaders don't trust you because of the secrets you have kept from them. I still trust you, but perhaps it is best we keep our own secrets from each other until we find a way for us to trust each other again."

Brainiac 5 knew the president was right. They have been keeping secrets from the world because they thought the people wouldn't understand or the government would try to use these secrets for something bad. It wasn't the first time it happened and the young hero knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I understand sir, but also please understand this. What would happen if the government knew about the time machine and had one of their own. Do you think if you weren't in charge they would use it properly or would destroy everything?" asked Brainiac 5.

The president paused before replying. "I do understand and perhaps after we find the source of where the robot was made we can try to find a way for both our sides to work together again."

"About that sir, are you sure you don't want any of our team members to assist with the mission?"

"No need, Agent M-8 has already found us two volunteers to help with the mission," said the president. "In fact, one of them was once a member of your organization."

"It's not Ben is it?"

"No, someone worse," said the president, his watch started to beep. "I have to go to an important meeting. We'll continue when I get back and finish our conversation."

Brainiac 5 nodded in agreement. "I would like that sir."

"Goodbye then, Brainiac 5." The president's hologram vanished.

Bouncing Boy came into the room and sees his friend looks worried. "Is everything okay?"

Brainiac 5 tried to not show his concern look. "I'm fine, where's Kara?"

"Not sure," said Bouncing Boy. "I haven't seen her since the ceremony ended. Maybe she went to her apartment?"

Brainiac 5 sighed. "Maybe, anyways come with me I need to check something."

_New Gotham _

Meanwhile in the city of New Gotham lies a small book store where many people pass by without going in. The reason for this is because the owner of the book store is said to be creepy and a witch. Although many don't believe this, some do find the store to be creepy, which causes them not to go inside.

Inside the store there are two sides. One is the dark area where the books are and the other, which shows a little light is where people can get their coffee or tea. The owner of the store was sitting in the light area of the store drinking some tea, while reading a book. The young owner of 17 years of age had short black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wore a black long sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, with a spike belt, and black boots.

The girl heard the door opening and assumed it's not stupid kid accepting a dare to go into her store. She knew many people don't go into her store because it's scary, but she doesn't care. Many who are brave enough to go inside are customers who are rich and are fascinated by what she has. That and because she has friends who are rich is the reason her store hasn't gone out of business.

"Hey Angel," the girl put the book down and seaw it's someone familiar. "It's been a long time huh?"

The visitor was just about a year older than her with an added inch of height and likewise had short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin but was wearing a business suit. Something the girl hated a lot. She doesn't mind people who wear them to come into her store, but when it's someone she knows, and it's someone that smells like a federal agent than she becomes hostile.

"For the last time John stop calling me Angel it's Angela and secondly I told your bosses I'm not interested in working for them," said Angela whose eyes glowed red for a second, until she calmed down. "I'm not going to be their weapon like they did with you and your sister."

"Aeon and I made our choice. I know you and the others didn't like it, but after what happened in new Japan," John stopped, knowing he didn't want to remind Angela of what happened years ago. "Look, we only joined to keep you guys safe. We hate it, but we want to keep you guys out of trouble. I'm still trying to keep Ben out of trouble if I can find him."

"I don't know where he is so if that's you came here for then leave," said Angela as she got up from her seat and walked behind the counter.

"That's not why I'm here," said John as he followed Angela, "The government has assigned me and my sister to go on a mission with a group of elite soldiers to investigate an incident that happened in Metropolis earlier."

"I heard it was some kind of giant robot, right?" asked Angela while cleaning up her tea cup and plate.

"Yes, the government believes it came from Earth one," said John, seeing the surprise reaction from Angela. "That's right, they told me that it has been stable for some time now and that the robot came from the planet. However, my sister is dealing with some problems off world and won't be back for a few weeks."

Angela realized where John was going with this. "So you want me to go with you?"

John nodded and took out a folder from his suit and handed it to Angela. "In this file contains a deal since they know you won't accept the offer without something in return. If you help us then the government will give you the land you have been trying to buy for a year now. No strings attached, but you must go through with this mission to the end."

Angela took the folder and looked over the deal. For a year now she has been trying to buy a piece of land outside the city which resembles the one her great grandparents had long ago. However, every time she got the money needed to buy the land it was always denied. She couldn't understand why, but assumed it was because of the government. Now they are giving her a chance to give her the land for free, if she goes through with this mission.

"So we just go to Earth, find where the robot was made, and destroy it?" asked Angela.

"Pretty much," said John, and extended his hand.

Angela hesitated, not wanting to work with the government, but she knew this might be her only chance to get the land she wanted. She shook John's hand and a small smile formed on her face. "When do we leave?"

_Soul Society _

Hayami returned home after finishing speaking with Nathan. She looked around the barracks of squad 13 and notices no one is around. "Huh, I guess everyone is out."

The young lieutenant snuck into the barracks and hoped to find the captain of squad 13 without running into any trouble. Hayami made it towards the room of the captain and slid it open. Inside she saw no-one is around and figured the captain is out too. She decided to drop off the report before anyone sees her.

"Welcome home Hayami,"

Hayami yelped and turned to see a shadowy figure appear.

"Um h-hi mom, how are you?" asked Hayami nervously, knowing things have gone very bad.

The figure emerged out of the shadow. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

_Hyperspace _

Angela and John were on the bridge waiting to arrive to Earth one. The young teenage girl expected this mission to be a simple get in and get out without any problems. She didn't expect to see the soldiers all armed with weapons that she had never seen before. They all looked very advanced and the soldiers look like the special elite that the government keeps around to protect the president, along with the other world leaders.

She realized when she saw all of this that the government is taking the attack very seriously. She also had a feeling they were hiding something from her. She asked John about this earlier and he was just as surprised as she was. Angela tried using her powers to see if he was telling the truth. She was glad to sense he was, but does sense he is hiding something.

John and Angela were informed that they are going to come out of hyperspace soon so the two teenagers head on down to the docking bay where the soldiers are all in their armored uniforms and wearing their helmets. Angela is impressed with how the military's new armor, certainly an improvement since the war on Earth one.

"Men, in just a few minutes we will be coming out of hyperspace. In half an hour we will be heading towards the planet Earth, which was where we humans came from," John gave the briefing. "As you know from your history a great war caused us to leave our home because of how much damage it took. Earth's weather patterned changed, the seasons became unbalanced, plants and animals began dying out, and the air became unstable for us to breathe in."

One of the soldiers lifted his hand to ask a question. "Sir, if that's true then how is it possible a factory could still be around making robots. I thought the planet's unstable weather patterns wiped out everything we humans made on that planet?"

"You're right it did. However, after we settled here we sent out a satellite to keep an eye on Earth to see if anything changed," John explained. "It did, Earth became stable again and there is life on the planet. But there was no signs of any factories being made or anything advanced being found on the planet."

"So how do we find where the factory is?" asked Angela.

John took out a tablet and showed a holographic image of a factory. "This image was taken five days ago. The government can't tell how old the factory looks, but they are sure that is where the robot came from. We didn't know it was still operational until after we discovered the ship leaving the planet."

"So our job is to go in and blow it up?" asked another soldier.

"That's right, now remember if the factory is still making robots stick together and don't get separated. "Do this and we'll come back out of this alive."

"Yes sir!" said the soldiers at the same time.

"All right, get everything ready then," ordered John as the soldiers got their equipment ready for landing. He turns to Angela who can tell he is hiding something. "What?"

"Is there anything else we should be worry about down there?" asked Angela, who was trying to use her powers to sense what John is hiding, but John's strong mind kept her from reading it.

"I'll tell you later, right now we should get into our armor uniform as well," John took out a black colored armor uniform that was made for Angela. "Better safe than sorry, try it on I know you like this color to wear."

Angela sighed in annoyance and took the armor. "Fine, but remember, cousin, when this is over you're going to tell me everything."

John nodded. "Deal."

_Meanwhile_

_'Intruders detected'_

The green eyes rotated to a monitor as the computer made the announcement, "Display."

An image flashed up and the eyes narrowed at the sight of _organics _befouling the land as they approached the planet. Such disgusting creatures that dared to defile and insult the great plan.

Unbidden the eyes turned red, "Deploy the Cerberus hounds. All of them."

_'Cerberus attack launched. Estimated time on target, sixty seconds.'_

With a smile the red eyes reverted to their calm green as the throne rotated to face a new arrival to the inner sanctum, a humanoid drone that bowed its head in reverence to the great being that commanded the Mecha Imperium.

"Report." The eyes narrowed.

The drone looked up, "The ships are completed. All systems fully operational. Weapon tests are being finalised and categorised, maximum efficiency achieved."

With barely a thought the throne floated across the room and over to the massive C.O.I. tanks that held the future of all humanity and those heroes who defied them. Twelve perfect creatures that would be unstoppable. Creatures born of machines, and bred for perfection.

"Begin loading." The voice whispered to every system and drone in the empire, "Judgement Day is near."

**It looks like the heroes are in for a fight and it doesn't look good. Looks like Hayami got caught by her mom. Angela and John are off on a mission. I hope you all like agent M-8 and what do you think Kara will do? Find out next time to see what happens. Please leave reviews and let us know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative or any flame reviews please. Happy Valentine's Day, take care, and have a nice day. **

******Oh and one more thing, I am looking for a writer who knows about the show Gargoyle. If anyone knows of the show and does story requests then send me a message please to let me know, bye.**


End file.
